


First Impressions

by dont_hate_me01



Category: NCIS
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 03:03:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2372144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dont_hate_me01/pseuds/dont_hate_me01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Memories of those persons closest to Gibbs and their first meeting with the man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Impressions

**Author's Note:**

> **AN 1:** Written for the September Fan Appreciation month over on [](http://ncis-discuss.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://ncis-discuss.livejournal.com/)**ncis_discuss**.  
>  **AN 2:** The beta work was done by AmyH0127, thank you!  
>  **AN 3:** Each piece starts with a date. All of the dates as far as I know are correct as I managed to get them from various episodes and or when the series started, except the date for Abby's piece. That one I had to make up as I could find no reference to when Abby met Gibbs for the first time.

**1976**

I was working in Ellen's dress store across from his dad's general store when I spotted him. He was so angry, that saying _'the steam coming out of his ears'_ \- I would say it was quite possible. I could still hear his dad yelling at him to not do anything stupid. He looked up and caught my eye. I still remember that half smile he gave me, his face bruised from being in yet another fight with Chuck Winslow. I wanted to frown at him, to show him I didn't like the way he used his fists all of the time, but I couldn't and I found myself smiling at him before he walked away.

Seeing him at the train station made me take notice. He looked so good in that uniform. The green and khaki really brought the blue of his eyes to the front. We smiled shyly at one another and then I asked him what the fight was about. He looked uncomfortable and admitted that he couldn't even remember.

I could see it took courage as he asked me if I was waiting on the train and then told me we should sit together. I smiled, and told him that I had this rule about never dating a lumberjack, even though I knew he definitely was not one. He was intrigued about my rules and took it in stride.

I had to know his name and the answer surprised me. "Leroy Jethro Gibbs." He sounded hesitant as if he was accustomed to being teased a lot. They were strong names in my opinion, but a whole mouth full as well, so I decided that calling him Gibbs would do.

We couldn't keep our eyes from one another. Something inside of me snapped firmly in place. "I'm Shannon." When he stared at me again, I knew that I found something worth keeping. I was going to marry this guy. He was going to be my husband. My Gibbs.

**1991**

I watched the man standing across from me, Mike Franks' new agent - Probie, as he called him; such a horrible moniker. A young man by the name of Gibbs. I know that cannot be his only name, but I hadn't yet the opportunity to talk to him myself. I planned to rectify that shortly, but already I could tell a few things about him. He was a Marine, the haircut gave that one away. Technically, I had to say, ex-Marine, since he was now working for NIS, but if he was anything like those I have dealt with before, he would tell me in no uncertain terms that once a Marine, always a Marine. He was surrounded by a shroud of sadness; it seeped from his body; especially from his eyes. Franks seemed to know what it was, but I know the agent would not tell me. I knew it was related to the white mark so clearly visible on his ring finger. A broken marriage, or maybe even something worse. I could only hope that the haunting look in his eyes would disappear with time. He was also a no nonsense guy. He didn't have time for small talk, always to the point and the lesser number of words you used the better it suited him. He would have to learn that I love to talk, I have many stories to tell. Just seeing him across from me, I could think about three stories that would be highly appropriate.

"Doctor Mallard." His voice brought me back to the present.

"Ah, yes. As I was saying, Seaman Steward died from a massive heart attack. Very uncommon for a man his age, but not unheard of. There is no foul play here."

"Thank you, Doctor Mallard." He turned to leave, but I stopped him by speaking up.

"Ducky, my friends calls me, Ducky."

He stared at me and the corners of his mouth hinted at a possible smile. "Gibbs."

I shook my head. "What is your full given name?"

A wishful look crossed his face before he squared his shoulders. "Leroy Jethro Gibbs."

This time I was the one doing the staring. "Strong names. I once met a man, called Jethro." His laughter made me stop.

"See you later, Duck." He raised his hand in a small wave and disappeared through the autopsy doors.

"Duck?" I huffed, but then smiled as I turned to the current guest on one of my tables. "Well, Seaman Steward, it seems like Jethro has a sense of humor after all. It reminds me of this one time..."

**1997**

I am fluent in English and Spanish, but neither of these are my first language. ASL is what I grew up with and what I could _speak_ even before I could walk. I grew up with deaf parents and on days when I was really frustrated it was easier to let my hands do the talking and that's when he walked in.

Agent Gibbs. He never smiled, he never talked, except to bark out questions about when he would get his results. I tried everything with him, but he stayed rude and then I just couldn't take it anymore. So when he burst into my lab demanding answers which I didn't have, I snapped and my hands started flying all over the place.

I was still explaining in great detail with my hands what I was going to do with him, when he arched his brow and something in me realized that he understood what I had planned, but I had to make sure. _'You understand me,'_ I signed.

When he used his fist in an up and down movement, I knew I was busted, and I blushed. _'Sorry,'_ I signed back, but then slapped him hard on the chest. "Do you then understand why I get so frustrated with you?" I started babbling, my voice and hands talking at the same time. The whole time he stayed completely quiet until my rant finally came to an end. He leaned in and kissed me on my forehead and in that instant he became my hero. He was my Silverfox, my Bossman.

**2001**

The first two times I called him a dirtbag and both times I was royally pissed, first because he made me run and secondly because he got me really good with that one punch. At the precinct, I learned that he had a number of names. Leroy Jethro Gibbs. At that stage it didn't mean much to me; although he only seemed slightly less annoyed when I called him Gibbs. It didn't seem like he was very fond of the first two.

Some call him a bastard, and he always says it was why there were two _'b'_ s in his last name. Doctor Mallard, who I later got acquainted with, calls him Jethro and a young Goth calls him either Gibbs, Bossman or her Silverfox. I personally never call him Silverfox; I don't think my head would be able to stand the slaps that would come my way.

The first thing I noticed about him after those intense blue eyes, was that he was definitely military. Jarhead to be precise. The attitude said it all, and while at the same time it annoyed me, I couldn't help wanting to spend time working with him.

There was something about him that screamed Alpha male like nothing I've ever seen before. Men whom I thought were hardass, gave him one look and backed down. It felt good having him next to me as we worked the case. In the end, he was the only one who had my six.

He told me he didn't have a lot of rules, but he's already at Rule #51 so I am just going with the flow. The first rule he told me about was Rule #5 - don't waste good. I can still feel my first headslap just before he told me that rule. I will never forget it. I will never forget the man called by so many names, but to me, he will always be Boss.

**The End**


End file.
